Radical One
Radical One is a car appearing in both Need For Madness games, along with the famed Need For Madness Multiplayer. Overview Radical One is an excellent racer, who is also good enough to be able to waste almost any car easily. She is also arguably the best car in the game. Radical One particularly excels at performing multiple flips in the air at high altitudes. She can do a double backflip on a speedbump, and massive backlooping on a Giant R amp. .]] Appearances In Need for Madness, Radical One first appears in "When in Danger, Just Chill Out". There are some ramps, and one of the best cars to waste him in this stage is EL KING. However, if you do decide to waste him, be prepared to get sent flying and get wasted! In Need for Madness 2, Radical One appears first in stage 13: Digger's Revenge which the player unlocks MASHEEN in the previous level... which makes the level a nutshell. Simply take shortcuts and waste Radical One as he approaches a checkpoint (He tends to reach there first). Take out others in similar fashion. This can also be done with EL KING ... But MASHEEN will be waiting for you. If the player does not use Radical One then, his/her biggest challenge is stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo. His job, like Mighty Eight, is to reach the finish before the player (which is supposedly Mighy Eight). The AI will never turn back to waste you or go to through the electrified hoop, making it likely for Radical One to get wasted before she reaches the end. Strategies A great tactic for Radical One is to press up, down and space bar all at the same time when you drive off a ramp, making you glide through the air at a high speed and for a large distance. Unfortunately, you do not get any power when you do that off a ramp... so its not reccomended that you try unless your power is full and/or there's a ramp to catch our fall after you land. There is a special move that Radical One can do. Go on to the huge ramps and press down for a split second, then press up the whole time and Radical One will perform uncontrollable forward loops and if you land on a car, it's a possible 1- hit K.O. High Rider can do this trick quite well too, although he cannot do it as well as Radical One. This is a matter of luck and skill. Also, he can not have a perfect landing but he will take no damage (depending on stunt). He can have perfect landings also, and is arguably the best at landing stunts. It is extremely hard to waste Radical One with a small car, so only use large cars (i.e. the Big 3) to waste Radical One. Sometimes if Radical One goes through MASHEEN, MASHEEN is the one who gets high damage. Don't hit Radical One head on with EL KING or you will go flying up and will not do much damage to him. You will take a lot of damage. Also, Radical One is the best car (arguably) to waste EL KING. Ramming MASHEEN in the face is rather 50:50; sometimes your car will be knocked back with heavy damage/wasted, or MASHEEN flies over you (it is unknown if he takes damage or not). Same goes for Dr Monstaa, but he doesn't often drive over you. , showing his strength.]]He often flies away from you as you hit him. It can be said that wasting Dr Monstaa is easier than wasting MASHEEN. Trivia *Radical One represents a Maybach Exelero in real life. *Sword of Justice VS Radical One in a car rumble is like a car rumble with EL KING vs DR Monstaa because both S.O.J. and Radical One are fast, and they are both quite strong when it comes to wasting. However, S.O.J. has higher strength, Radical One is faster and can send S.O.J. flying, wasting him in the process. *Radical One is arguably the most popular car in NFM history particularly because she is well rounded. *Radical One is arguably one of the "female" cars in NFM. *'Radical One has won the first 2011-2012 Rivalry Rumble!' Category:Boss Car Category:Bully Car Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles